Justice is served
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: There is an important authors' note at the beginning of the stroty. Please read the note and then if you're below the age reccomended please don't read the story. It's rated M for sexual content and language. If you haven;t read my story kidnapped you should read that story first so you won't be confused.
1. Important author's note- please read

**This is another story based off my previous story kidnapped. It's rated M and will have lots of explicit language and sexual content. Please don't read this if you're under the age of 15.**


	2. The trial part 1

It's finally the day that Lloyd Harrison, the man who kidnapped Margaret about a few months ago, is going to court for the shit he did to her.

Mordecai and Margaret are getting ready to go to the courthouse so Margaret can testify against Lloyd.

Mordecai goes out to Margaret and asks "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

Margaret takes a deep breath and says "Yeah. I'm ready. I'm kind of scared though."

Mordecai holds her hands and says "You'll do just fine, honey. You do when you talk about it in therapy."

Margaret says "Let's get going. I don't want to be late."

At the courthouse Margaret meets her defense attorney outside.

Her attorney walks up to her, shakes her hand and says "Hello Mrs. Smith. I'm your attorney Kenna Macy."

Margaret shakes the ladys' hand and says "This is my husband, Mordecai. He came along in order to comfort me if I get too scared."

Kenna says "That's just fine. Follow me."

Mordecai and Margaret follow Kenna into the courthouse and into the courtroom. Lloyd is sitting in his chair when they all walk in.

Margaret looks at him and notices lots of things are off.

Margaret asks Kenna "Why isn't he handcuffed?"

Kenna says "I'm not sure."

Margaret says "I also notice there are no police around him. This is all wrong," she then asks scared "What if he tries to attack me?"

Mordecai puts his arm around Margaret and says "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. He won't hurt you."

The judge and jurors walk in and take their seats. Margaret and Kenna sit down at their table and Mordecai stands in the back of the room. Margaret looks back at Mordecai with a scared look on her face, and Mordecai gives her a thumbs up and mouths the words "Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

The judge says "The case of Margaret Smith vs. Lloyd Harrison will now begin. Mrs. Smith you may approach the bench."

Margaret goes up to the witness bench and sits down.

She says "Thank you, your honor."

Kenna approaches Margaret and asks "Mrs. Smith, is it true that while walking back to work one day after visiting your friend you were kidnapped?"

Margaret says "Yes this is true."

Kenna asks "Do you see the man who kidnapped you here today?"

Margaret fights back tears and says shakily "Yes," she then points at Lloyd and says "He's right there."

Kenna says "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, let it be known that my client has acknowledged the defendant, Lloyd Harrison," she then asks Margaret "What did he do to you?"

Margaret says "He snatched my phone out of my hand after I got done talking to my husband, Mordecai. I demanded for Lloyd to give me back my phone, but before I could finish what I was saying, Lloyd blindfolded me, gagged me, and threw me in the trunk of his car."

Kenna asks "Did he take the blindfold off you later on?"

Margaret says "Yes. When we got to his house he took me out of the trunk of his car and carried me into a bedroom. He took the blindfold off me and the rags out of my mouth. I asked him who the fuck he was."

Kenna asks "Did he tell you who he was?"

Margaret says "Yes. He told me his name and said I was his prisoner. I was scared as hell by what had happened. I called him a psychopathic bastard and demanded he let me go."

Kenna asks "How'd he respond to this?"

Tears start falling as Margaret explained what happened next.

She says "He went up to me and slapped me across the face. He called me a bitch and said I didn't know what he is."

Kenna asks "What happened next?"

Margaret says "I asked him to untie me, but he said he wasn't going to because he knew that if he did I'd just go running out the door. I promised him I wouldn't and he untied me. He then started to take off his clothes. He put his penis inside my mouth and told me to suck it."

Kenna asks "What did you do?"

Margaret says "I spit out his balls and told him I was married and that I wasn't going to have sex with him. He punched me and yelled at me saying I had to do what he wanted because I was his prisoner and he owned me."

The jurors murmur in horror and shock. Some of them looked at Lloyd and shook their heads.

Kenna asks "What happened after that?"

Margaret says "Well that's all he did to me that night, but the next day Lloyd came home from work saying people were already searching for me. I yelled at him saying I was married. He asked what kind of dumb ass wold marry somebody like me. I yelled at him saying my husband Mordecai isn't a dumb ass and I called Lloyd a sick and twisted bastard. Lloyd walked over to me, slapped me and told me to stop calling him a bastard. I yelled at him saying he was one. He told me that he'd brought me dinner, but now I wasn't going to get any. I apologized for saying the things I said and I told Lloyd I was just terrified.

Kenna asks "What happened next?"

Margaret says "Lloyd sat down on the bed next to me and kissed me on the lips. He said he might've seemed like a monster, but he was just a normal guy. He apologized for acting out and told me he just got out of a divorce. I knew he was lying to me, but I didn't want him to hurt me, so I just asked why he got a divorce. He told me he used to have drinking issues and that he wasn't so nice to his ex-wife. His ex-wife said that he beat her sometimes, and that she thought it wasn't safe for their kids to be around him."

Kenna asks "What happened next?"

Margaret continues "Lloyd started crying and says I was right when I called him a monster and a bastard. I lied to him and said I didn't mean any of those things and that I was saying them out of fear."

Lloyd looks at Margaret with an angry expression on his face. She looks back at him with a terrified expression on hers.

She continues on saying what happened "Lloyd said he'd go get the food he got for me. I lied to him and said that if he ever wanted to talk I'd be willing to listen. He lied back to me by telling me he was sorry for the shit he pulled on me and for raping me."

The judge says "I think this would be a good time for a little break. We'll take a 25 minute recess and then we'll resume the case."

**There's the first part of the case. Stay tuned because what happens next may shock you.**


	3. Margaret is attacked again!

**Here is the second chapter of the story. This chapter may shock some readers.**

Everybody starts to head outside the courtroom and Margaret gets out of the chair and starts to head to Mordecai when all of a sudden Lloyd grabs her from behind.

Margaret gasps in shock and Lloyd says "Hey there, babe. I missed you."

Margaret asks shakily "What do you want with me, Lloyd?"

Lloyd has his hand on Margarets' boobs and he lies to her and says "I wanted to apologize to you. I never realized how bad the things I did to you were."

Mordecai starts walking towards them and he yells to Lloyd "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE, YOU BASTARD!"

Lloyd pulls out a gun, puts it against Margarets' head and yells "YOU COME ANY CLOSER, AND SHE DIES!"

Margaret starts crying and she says to Mordecai "Just do what he says, Mordecai, please just do what he says!"

Lloyd yells to Margaret "SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!"

Mordecai backs away and says to Lloyd pleadingly "Okay, I'll back off, just PLEASE don't hurt my wife. She's the love of my life and I can't stand to see her in pain."

Lloyd says sarcastically "How adorable, you two really care about each other," he then throws Margaret to the floor and says "You're mine, now, bitch!"

Margaret is crying softly and she asks horrified "HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH TO ME!?"

Lloyd says insincerely "You know what? I have done a lot to mess you up, but I didn't mean to. In fact the more I did things to you the more I thought I should've stopped because at one point I actually started to fall in love with you," he then runs his fingers through Margarets' hair and says insincerely "I'm so terribly sorry for all that I did to you. I love you, and I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me, Margaret."

Margaret yells "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME, YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!"

Lloyd gets really mad and he punches Margaret and says "OKAY FINE, I DON'T LOVE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Margaret starts crying harder and says "I'M SORRY!"

Lloyd yells "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! YOU'RE NOT SORRY! IF YOU WERE, YOU WOULDN'T KEEP SAYING IT OVER AND OVER!" he then starts to take off Margarets' clothes and his own and says "I missed this so much."

Margaret says "PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Lloyd slaps her and yells "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH!"

Margaret says "I CAN'T TAKE THIS TORTURE ANYMORE!"

Lloyd says "TOO BAD! I love watching you be miserable," he then puts his penis inside Margarets' mouth and says "NOW SUCK ON IT!"

Margaret spits it out and just lays there crying.

Lloyd says "FINE THEN!" he then starts to touch Margaret all over and he makes her touch him.

Margaret is crying and says "I THOUGHT TODAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD DAY!"

Lloyd says meanly "It's a good day for me!"

Mordecai is just standing there watching the whole thing happen.

He says "I gotta go get help!" he then runs outside.

Lloyd says "OH GREAT! Well I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts." he then continues to torture Margaret who's crying throughout the whole thing.

Outside Mordecai's running to find somebody to help Margaret. He sees the judge and runs up to them.

The judge asks "Is everything okay, sir?"

Mordecai says "NO! COME QUICK! RIGHT AS SOON AS EVERYBODY ELSE LEFT, LLOYD ATTACKED MY WIFE AGAIN!"

The judge and Mordecai start running into the courtroom.

When they get there the jury's already back as well as some cops. Lloyd is standing trying to look innocent, and Margaret's laying on the floor with her clothes back on crying and shaking.

The cops start going towards Lloyd and Margaret with their guns pointed at Lloyd.

Lloyd pulls the gun out again and puts it to Margarets' head and says to the cops exactly what he said to Mordecai "YOU COME ANY CLOSER, AND SHE DIES!"

The cops say "Put the gun down."

Lloyd says "YOU FIRST!"

The cops put their guns away and says "Now put yours away and let Margaret go."

Lloyd drops Margaret on the floor and puts his gun back in his pocket. After he does this he starts to make a run for the door.

The cops stop him and handcuffed him.

They said to him "Nice try."

Margaret gets up off the floor and runs to Mordecai, crying her eyes out.

Mordecai asks worried "Sweetheart, are you alright!?"

Margaret says "NO I'M NOT! MORDECAI I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Mordecai hugs Margaret and says "I'm so sorry about what that bastard has done to you."

Margaret says "I know. I'm a mess!"

Mordecai kisses Margaret on the lips and says "Honey, you don't have to do this anymore if you don't want to."

Margaret asks "But if I don't then who will?"

Mordecai runs his fingers through Margarets' hair and says "Just leave it to me. You told me everything Lloyd did to you. I can tell the people everything he did to you."

Margaret asks "You'd really do that for me?"

Mordecai says sweetly "I'd do anything for you. You're the love of my life and I'll always be there for you when you need me."

Margaret hugs Mordecai and says "You're the best! I don't know what I'd do without you."

**So there's chapter 2. This may be listed as chapter 3 on the website, but the first chapter is really just me saying this story's not appropriate for anyone under 15 because it's got too much sex and strong language.**


	4. The trial part 2

**So in chapter 3 Mordecai's going to testify since Margaret's too scared and upset to handle it anymore.**

Mordecai has now taken Margarets' place and is going to testify against Lloyd.

Kenna asks Mordecai "How much do you know about how Lloyd treated your wife when he had her held captive?"

Mordecai says "I know everything the bastard did to her. She's told me lots and I also hear her talk about when she goes to therapy because I'm in the room with her."

Kenna asks "What are some things Margaret's told you about what Lloyd did to her?"

Mordecai says "One night after Margaret woke up when she had a nightmare she told me Lloyd did so many things to her like the way he'd shove his penis inside her mouth, or the way he'd suck on her boobs, or lick her other private area."

The jurors gasp and murmur in disgust and some of them looked at Margaret with sympathetic expressions on their faces.

Kenna asks "How'd your wife get the idea to go to therapy?"

Mordecai says "I suggested it to her because I thought it was the best way to help her out."

Kenna says to the judge "I have no further questions, your honor."

The judge says "Alright I think we've all heard enough. Time for the jury to go off and decide the verdict."

**There's the third chapter. In the final chapter the jury's verdict will be read. It will be fairly short.**


	5. The verdict is read

**This is the final chapter of the story and the verdict will be read.**

After an hour of deliberation the jury comes back in ready to read the verdict.

The judge asks "On the charge of kidnapping how do you find the defendant?"

One juror says "Guilty."

The judge asks "On the charge of rape how do you find the defendant?"

Another juror says "Guilty."

The judge asks "On the charge of death threats how do you find the defendant?"

Another juror says "Guilty."

The judge says "The defendant has been found guilty on all 3 charges and is sentenced to life in prison."

Margaret hugs Mordecai and says "This is the first time I've been happy since Lloyd took me!"

Mordecai kisses Margaret and says "That bastard's never going to hurt you again."

**So there's the final chapter. Lloyd is found guilty on all charges and is put away for Margaret doesn't know yet though is that her life's about to change. Find out how in my next story.**


End file.
